Chiro's problem
by Miriam Lee
Summary: Chiro must go to school! Everyone hates school, but Chiro has some mystery about his past, that's why he doesn't want to go there...
1. Chapter 1

Chiro's problem

A/N : Hey! It's my first fanfic on the SRMTHFG show. Perhaps it can be not exciting & not interesting at all. But it's only the first one! So, read, and review!

Chapter 1

Super Robot

That day, everything in the Shuggazoom City was all right… except for one thing….

" Sparx! Watcha doing? Are you playing chess with Antauri! Nova asked in a great surprise, when she came into the main room-

" Hey, is it true, is it something with my eyes or you're really playing chess!"

" Huh? Oh, no Nova, I'm not playing chess, I'm just **trying to move these stupid figures on this stupid board!**

Sparx's voice came out to a loud shout

" Oh, where's Gibson? I've promised him that I'll keep a company to Antauri. But I didn't think that I should continue a set in chess! It's sooooo boring! I can't even learn the names of the figures! Bishop, rook,….! Oh, why me, why me, why me, why me….?"

Sparx began to knock against the wall. Nova & Antauri just glared at him.

" Huh, Antauri, I think he can't play chess anymore, it makes him crazy.

Sparx still knocking the wall

" You're right Nova. Please help me to calm him. We can't leave him alone here. He'll crash everything here. And himself too"- Antauri added

" Yeah, hey, Sparx calm down! Stop it now!"- But Sparx didn't hear her and continued to repeat " Why me?" – Sorry, Antauri, I can't see another way to calm him- Boom Boom , Wake up!- Sparx cut into a wall.

"Huh, I've always dreamed to do it!"- Nova said smiling- " I think he'll awake in some hours."

In that moment Antauri levitated Sparx into his armchair.

" And, what's with Gibson, where 's he?"- the yellow monkey asked

" I don't know exactly, but I know only, that he's with Chiro. They had some problems. They didn't want to tell us, though we asked"- Antauri replied –" Chiro has been a little excited, but as I've said before, they didn't tell us anything."

"Huh, interesting. Chiro had no secrets!.. except for Jinmay… Maybe he got news from her? But why he told them to Gibson only? It's really strange!" Nova said. She was very excited.

" I think, we'll find out it soon, we must just to wait, and the answer to all our questions will come itself…"- Antauri calmed her, but they heard a loud shout.

" No, no, no! I don't believe! They can't do it!"

The shout sounded from Chiro's room…

A/N: So… How was it! Review please! If I'll get more than 3 reviews I'll publish part two!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hello! I've come with the next chapter! Thanks a lot to all my readers. This chapter is not very big, but the nex time, I'll try to do it bigger! 

Antauri, Nova and Otto ( who was repairing something, like always he does it)ran up to Chiro's room in a moment. Sparx stayed in main room knocked out.

Antauri opened the door, & saw Chiro sitting on the bed. Gibson was near him. The boy kept for a head, and his eyes were full of a pain and sufferings. It was clear, that he had real problems.

" Chiro, what's going on?"- Antauri asked

" Why did you scream?"- Nova set one more question.

" Have you got any problems?"- Otto wondered.

" Yeah, kid, you've scream so loudly, that you could awake even a dead monkey!- said Sparx, standing in the door. His one antenna was broken, & his left hand has almost fallen off.

" Sparx, Are you OK?"- Nova ran up to him.

" I'm all right, and what's with you?" He showed on Chiro-" Kid? Can you hear me?"

But the boy ignored everyone.

Sparx and other monkeys began getting mad.

" Hey, maybe you'll tell us everything, Brain Strain?"- The red monkey addressed to Gibson

" **If you'll call me such a nickname another time…!"**

" huh, what'll you do? Will you give me a lesson of chemistry?"- Sparx laughed

"Shut up, you two! We have another problems" Nova said looking at Chiro.

He sat on the bed and didn't move. The boy looked at one point, thinking of his problem.

Nova came up to Chiro.

" Chiro, if you have problems, you can tell us, we'll help ya. You know, we're your best friends."

"She's right, kid, tell us everything. You've told it to Brain Str… ( Gibson coughs) … Ok, to Gibson… Doesn't matter…"

"To tell the truth, Chiro told me nothing too. I was simply the first, who noticed his strangeness. He was reserved since he got one message. "

Nova opened her mouth getting ready to ask him, what was it about…

"Don't ask me, I don't know the maintenance of that message, but I think, it's a reason of his condition." - the blue monkey said.

" So, If Chiro doesn't want to tell us, we must not try to force him to tell."- Antauri added

"But we can't leave him in such condition!"- Otto replied. " How long is he sitting here?"

" Nearly for 5 hours"- Gibson answered shaking his head.

" Does he simply sit not moving and look in a ceiling?"- nova asked with a trouble look.

" I'm afraid, so it is indeed. He only screams sometimes. I can't calm him down".

" So, who has any suppositions?"- Sparx asked

" Let's discuss it in the main room"- Antauri suggested

" But some of us must stay with Chiro!"- Nova said

Sparx showed on Gibson

"No, Sparx, Gibson have been here more than for 5 hours , and what about you? Are you busy? Sure you're not! That's great! We'll visit ya!"- Nova said and left the room.

Antauri & Gibson followed her. But Otto stayed in the room for some time.

" So, kid, if ya wish to tell us something, we're in the main room. And… have in your mind…, whatever will happen to you, we'll always help you…. Good luck, Sparx!"

Otto was going to leave the room…

"… Thanks, Otto…"- quiet Chiro's voice said-" Sparx.., you'd better go. I wanna be alone…."

" But…"- Sparx began

" No "buts", leave me alone please. I'm going to sleep a bit… I'm OK, there's nothing terrible with me…"- and the boy lay down.

"Okey then, If you want something…"

"I know Sparx, you're all in the main room!...Huh, If I don't answer, it doesn't mean that I can't hear ya!" Chiro said with a weak smile, and than buried his head in a pillow.

Otto and Sparx left the room…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hello everybody! Sorry, I made you to wait for long time, but school…I'm already tired of it.

Thanks to all the reviewers, and also thanks for small remarks. I'm new, and I need them! I'm gonna do this chapter a little bit longer, as I've promised, and I'll try to do it more comfortable to read. Now… Let's start!

Chapter three

"So, what are we going to do?"- Sparx asked- "I've no ideas, he wasn't angry, when he asked me to live him alone, but isn't it strange, that he asked me to do it generally?"

All the team was in the main room of the Super Robot. Gibson was standing near the computer, and the rest of the monkeys were seating in their armchairs. There was no only one member of the Hyper Force in the room – Chiro.

"But, perhaps he just wants to sleep?"- Otto supposed.

Everyone looked at him, like at a crazy monkey, having anime drops.

"Huh, what? I've just supposed…" he said smiling.

"No, Otto, he hasn't been in such bad mood, since… since… I even can't remember since what time!" – Nova said

"Maybe you wanted to say, since he found out that Jinmay…"- Gibson began

"Sure, Jinmay!"- Sparx exclaimed

"Ya, I knew that!"- Nova added

"I'll kiss Nova if I'm wrong!" – the red monkey promised

"Hey!"- Nova looked at him with anger

"Nova, we've got other problems!"- Antauri said.

"Well, we think that the reason of Chiro's condition is Jinmay. But how can we be sure in it? Chiro doesn't want to tell us, and we can't help him, as we don't know what had happened."- he inferred

" I think, we can find out everything only from the message, which Chiro received."- Otto said closing his mouth with his hands at once - "Oh…, I know, it's a stupid idea…, sorry, I'm quiet..."

"No, Otto, that's right!"- Nova said - "Well done!" – and she hugged the green monkey.

"Really? Oh, that's cool"- Otto said

"What? I think it's a dull idea! How can we read that message?!!!"- Sparx said. He was jealous slightly, because of that embrace. But he didn't want to show his disappointment.

"No, Sparx, I'm sure Otto's right. The message must be saved in our computer automatically… If only Chiro hasn't deleted it from the hard disk…"

And Gibson began to knock on the keyboard of the main computer. The team held their breath, as it was their last chance to find out the truth…

"Hhh, so…" – Gibson said very slowly.

"What " Hhh, so" ?" – Nova came up to the blue monkey and asked with impatience.

"He didn't delete it, it's saved on the hard disk of our computer and we can read it just now."- Gibson replied, but he wasn't very happy about it.

"So, That's Great!"- Otto exclaimed

"Yes, but as I can see, you don't like something, Gibson." Antauri said

"Huh, our Brain Strain doesn't like everything!"- Sparx laughed.

Nova pushes him into the stomach with her elbow

"Ow…"- red monkey was going to fall down

"But really, what's wrong here, Gibson?"- Nova asked

"Ya, what can prevent us to read the message? Why are we staying here? Let's read it just now!" And Sparx knocked on the keyboard by his fist.

"Sorry, I simply was slightly surprised , when I read the author…"

Gibson began to knock at the keyboard again.

"And… Who's the author?" Otto wondered

"Look it yourselves" was Gibson's short answer

Everybody came up to the monitor. Everyone was surprised and shocked.

"Wow, that's really very interesting!" Otto said with his opened mouth.

"Yeah, I expected everything but this…" Sparx added

A/N: Ok, it was not very long and I didn't tell you again, what's with Chiro, but I promise, I'll do it in the next chapter! Review!!!

P.S. Silverwindghost, (or someone who knows, where is she…) if you're reading it, please answer my last message, I'm already waiting for it for 2 months! Why don't you answer?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi, I'm back again! Oh yeah, this chapter really needed a lot of time. But I'm sooo busy! November is always very crazy month for me! Not only the end of the first school term, but also my birthday! (it's on the 8th of December )

But I've already finished the 4th chapter finally!

Now… Read and review please!

Chapter 4

"Mr. Selv- The principal of Shuggazoom high school? Cool…, what does he want of our kid?" Sparx asked the others-"Hey guys, I think it's just a joke!" he added with a smile

"I'm not sure, Chiro has never told us about his past"- Nova replied

"Nova is right, we can't know exactly is it a joke or not, till we talk to Chiro". Antauri stand up as he was sitting in his armchair and make a look to the others

"Come on, it's the best thing we can do now."

"I agree, let's go!"- Otto came up to the door, and the others did the same.

All the team left the room and then went along the hall.

"I can't believe it…" Gibson was very disappointed.

"… if it's true of course!"- Sparx added

"Yes, surely, if it's true…"- the blue monkey agreed

"But if they really wanna Chiro to go to this stupid school? We're nothing without the kid!" Otto looked at the others with a great despair.

"Don't worry, Otto, we'll never let Chiro leave us"- Nova winked at him.

"By the way, I don't think Chiro wants to go there at all too. We saw how he has reacted to that message. And as I can remember our own lessons… he didn't like them. Though I must admit, Chiro never said nothing and did everything without a word. "- said Gibson

"Poor kid! Yeah, how boring must be a person, who likes physics, math, geometry,

Trigo..eh.. trigomono… nemo… netry…eh, something of that kind." Sparx smiled.

"What for do we need to know all such stupid things?"

"For not being such a stupid monkey like you" Gibson poked his finger at Sparx

"Am I stupid? How many times I've got you out of trouble!"

"Oh, please, name me at least one such situation." The team's scientist smirked.

"Eh…eh.. There are a lot of them.., I can't remember everything! I'm not a computer!"

"You're too far from being a computer"

"Guys stop it just now! How many times must I repeat, IT'S NOT THE RIGHT MOMENT TO BARK AT EACH OTHER!!!!!"

"Ok, ok, Nova, but please, stop shouting so loudly… I don't wanna become deaf, oh…" Sparx rubbed his antenna.

The rest of the way the team was going silently.

Everybody was thinking about that message.

Everybody… except the red monkey.

Sparx was thinking about the incidents, where he could help Gibson out of trouble.

And finally he remembered: while their fights with the wiglenog, and TV monster within the Dark one.

Two situations were too little, to prove Gibson something, so Sparx sighed and continued walking tacitly.

Soon the hyperforce came up to Chiro's room.

Antauri used his ghost claws to open the slide door.

The room was pitch black, as it was nearly 10:00 PM.

Gibson came in the very first and he was already going to turn on the light in the room, but suddenly Otto stopped him:

"No, Gibson" he whispered "Perhaps he's sleeping, you'll wake up him!"

"Oh, Otto… we are going to talk to him anyway!" the blue monkey replied in a quiet voice too.

"I'm not sure in it" Antauri said

"What do you mean, Antauri?" Nova asked in confusion

The silver monkey closed his eyes and concentrated, than suddenly opened them and said:

"Chiro isn't in the Robot anymore."

An hour before; Chiro's room

"I must go… I must leave them… They'll make me to go there… I don't wanna return to that place…"

Chiro was lying on his bed. He has already thought about **it **forhours.

The boy was really frightened of …School!

Of course, as every child in Shuggazzom city he had gone to school.

But it was so long ago!

And now, Chiro was afraid of just a thought about return to school.

So lay for some other minutes, and finally he decided:

"I must go away. If I don't, they'll take me back there."

He got up very slowly, pushed the button on his uniform and turned into the hyper form.

Chiro looked around sadly, and noticed something on a little table near his bed.

He came up and saw Aurora's present – Sun Rider's shield.

Otto up-dated it- now it can make a person invisible at all.

Chiro attached the shield to his suit.

At once he looked at the photos on his table: Jinmay, his last birthday, their play snowballs during a short winter in Shuggazoom…

Now he had to leave these all, or he would loose it forever…

Chiro turned around, came up to the door and suddenly he heard Sparx's voice

"Am I stupid? How many times I've got you out of trouble!"

"They're coming! I must get outta here!" Chiro thought. Quickly and quiet he ran out of the room.

As his room was the very last in a long hall, and the team was going from the only way he could go, there was no way. But Chiro looked at the ceiling:

"Ventilation! Of course!" he whispered…

A/N: Yeah, now please REVIEW! I really need opinion of every my reader! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Hi everybody! Sorry, I didn't write anything for a long time… Thanks JayEd, for waking me up and giving me an idea of continuation of the fic.( I'll use your idea, I promise ;) It's rather difficult to continue the fic, as SRMT is canceled here in my country!!!! But even if there won't be any new episode I like this show and I like to watch all the episodes again & again. I miss the show  
SO much!!! So, read my next chapter! P.S. I chnged my pen name ;P

Chapter five

Chiro has just got outta of the ventilation. He took off the Sun-Riders shiel from his suit. But as soon he became visible he thought he'd better didn't took the shield off. His suit wasn't white at all now. It's colour was grey or something like light black. His face was all covered with dust.

"Oh..cough when I come back I'll organize a collective cleaning of the ventilation. cough

When did we do it last time?"

He began to shake the dust from himself. Then he looked around. It was nearly 11:30 PM and it was rather dark and frosty outdoors. The moon shone brightly in the dark sky, and some clouds could be seen in it's light. The wind wasn't very strong, but it was really cold.

"Ow, how nice it could be to stay in the Super Robot! It's so warm there!"

Chiro became very upset, but pulled himself together.

"Now I need to still somewhere for a night but.. where? And what's then?"

That was a really good question: what will he do after he left his only home, his friends and everything he had?...

How often he helped all the Shuggazoom citizens. But who'll help him now?

Chiro began to walk, but he didn't know where he was going. Soon he came up to a little cafe. Surely at midnight it was closed. All the shops, restaurants, post offices- everything was closed. There was nobody in the street. And it wasn't strange. Shuggazoom was sleeping.

"What to do now? To fall asleep just here like a tramp? Yeah, of course! It's not for me!!! But… what to do?"

Suddenly he noticed the back-door of the cafe open.

"That's a rather thoughtless action, but it's even better for me!"

Chiro came into he café. It was dark there and the boy couldn't find the switch.

" Holy Shuggazoom! Where's that switch! If I don't find it just now, I'll simply…

… stumble over something …" finished he, laying on the floor.

"That's the best day of my life! At first I left my friends, then I was creeping along in the ventilation, now I'm on the floor, cause I've stumbled over a leg of a chair… But, anyhow that's all better than to come back to school."

Chiro rose carefully and began to walk close to the wall. This time he didn't fall and crossed all the tables and chairs of the café. Suddenly he heard a whisper.

"It's not so much for a café. Do they give out food and don't ask for money?"

Chiro came closer to a wall. He understood that why the back-door was open. And he didn't like the reason.

"A burglar in Shuggazoom? That's very strange! All the people in the city are honest, nobody can do such a thing,.. except Skeleton King of course, but that's not his style. A villain like he doesn't need money! So, who's that person? Let's see…"

The boy looked out of the wall which separated the tables from the cash-desk, and he saw somebody taking the money from it. He had to do something at once, cause the burglar could ran away soon with all the money.

"Aurora's present, you'll help me again!" Chiro smiled, and became invisible " Though I think it's not so important in such darkness…"

"Hey, you!"- Chiro came out of the wall and shouted.

The boy saw the burglar. He wore black clothes (though it could just look so, as there was no light) and a mask. The burglar was more than disappointed. He began to look around in a fear.

"What? Who's there? I can't see you!"

"What a fool! If I was in his shoes then I didn't ask anything and simply ran out of the café!" Chiro thought laughing quietly- "Surely u can't see me! And it'll be better for you if you won't see me! Put the money back into the cash-desk!"

"I.. I..I can't! And I won't!"- a frightened burglar cried. His voice was quiet, weak and pitiful

"Please, let me go! I must take the money!"

"Yes, I was right, all the citizens are too honest, they are bad burglars"- Chiro smiled-" But why does he need this money? And his voice…It seems I've heard it before… He needs help."

Chiro took the shield off.

"Ok, guy, what's the matter! Why do you must to take this money? Do u need help?"

"Chiro? Is that you?"

"Yes, yes, that's me, but let's talk about you. Who're you?"

"Sorry, I can't … I must take this money! Let me go!" the burglar repeated and rushed to the back-door.

"Hey, stop! There's a…!

"Ohh!"

"… chair.."

The burglar stumbled over the chair's leg, the same, which Chiro had stumbled over before.

But he rose quickly and began to run again.

"Ok, this guy made me to use Power Primate, though I didn't wanna do it…

Lightning Kick!"

Chiro stopped the burglar just near the door.

He came up to the door and closed it.

"Now, you have no way to run. Tell me why for do u need this money? Who made you to steal it? And the main question: who're you! cough Oh, that stupid ventilation!"

" I can't tell you anything!" – the burglar cried

"Ok, then I'll find it out myself!" Chiro took the mask from the burglar.

"What? That's You?!!"

A/N: Ok, now I'm waiting for your reviews!!!


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N __Uh, I'm back, with a new chapter! I even don't know if anyone still waits for the continuation, cause I was really long with the it._

_Chiro: Yeah, I'm kinda tired of these expectations! You think __I know who was that burglar?__ No she hasn't told it even to me!_

_Yes, yes, I'm sorry I made you all wait . So let's don't do it now, ok?_

_Chiro: Ok, here we go!_

_Well, thanks for all of you who waited so long. I'll try not to disappoint you!_

Chapter 6

"BT? What's the Holy Shuggazoom are you doing here?" Chiro stared at the "burglar". "Now I remembered your voice!"

"Don't tell anyone I was here, please!!!" Tears appeared in BT's eyes.

"Hey, stop, stop! You're boy! And you're crying!" - _I seem like I'm his mother…_ Chiro thought and tried to smile to BT. But it was only some kind of a tired grin.

"So, let's make a bargain. You answer the rest of my questions, you tell me who made you to steel the money from the café, and I won't tell anybody you've been here and I'll do my best to help you, ok?

"You can't help me…" BT shook his head. He was really upset.

Chiro felt that he becomes mad. _"One more such expression of this "optimist" and I'll leave him here with his problems face to face!"_

But at the same time the boy understood, that he couldn't leave BT in such situation and he mustn't be angry with him. Now BT needed care and help. Nothing else.

"_But I'm not his mummy!_" Chiro thought with anger. But a second after he felt that there was no anger in him anymore. He remembered his mum… Her kind blue eyes… BT has also lost his parents; he's an orphan as well… How can he leave him alone?

Chiro sat down to BT, and looked straight at his brown eyes, which were full of tears.

"I can help you. I know I can. But I'll be able to do it only if you tell me everything."

Chiro still doesn't know how he could influence on BT so much. Maybe his voice was very sure, or it's all because of his look…Anyway, BT stopped crying at once. He looked at Chiro with some kind of gratitude, and then got up slowly. Chiro got up as well. BT went to the window of the café and began to stare out of it...

It was still night outdoors. The full moon was shining. The stars were so bright, as there were thousands of lamps in the sky…

"You remember that school…We studied there together before you...leaved."

Chiro was shocked BT reminded that. It was so long ago… After he lost his parents at the age of 5 he began to live in an orphanage. A year after he began to go to school in this orphanage. He had never thought that the people can be as angry and greedy as the headmaster of the school and the orphanage was… Thanks God, the monkeys he rescued from the Super Robot helped him to escape from that awful world…

"I hoped he won't be back…He's perhaps the only person in the world I'm scared of…" Chiro said in a low voice

"You're not the only one. The whole orphanage is afraid of Mr. Selv…He's a real demon"

"You were right…I'm afraid… I won't be able to help you…" Chiro said. He felt real shame…

"But you've said…" BT began

"I know what I've said!" Chiro shouted. "I know I'm stronger than he! But…I just can't return to that place…I won't stand it…"

Now it was Chiro's turn to cry. But he didn't. He was strong enough to keep his feeling inside. But his blue truly eyes were like windows of his within world. They always showed his experiences. And they did it then. His eyes were full of shame and scare. Nobody has ever seen this feeling in his eyes. Even when he stayed all alone in a battle with Skeleton King. Chiro's past was his weak point.

When he found the monkeys and got his power, he went to the orphanage to revenge all the people who turned his childhood into a great nightmare. With the help of the Power Primate Chiro made the headmaster of the orphanage to leave his property. The boy has never been so angry. He couldn't control his feelings and power. And after he "talked" to Mr. Selv and they began to fight (The man was a really good fighter. Sure! All these years he had been training on the children in the orphanage!) , Chiro made something with the help of Power Primate…He still doesn't know now, what did he do…But Mr. Selv disappeared. Chiro had an idea he had died, but he hadn't got any proofs… The only thing he hoped was that this man would never be back. But he did.

Chiro had never told monkeys about his past. So they didn't know anything about Mr. Selv and his disappearing. It was perhaps the only Chiro's secret. He hoped it'll stay a secret forever, but that message… _"He wants me back. He wants to revenge…" _ It was stupid of Chiro to be afraid of Mr. Selv the monkeys could think. But it wasn't.

Mr. Selv also has great magic power, as sometime ago he was Skeleton King's great helper. He was nominated to look after the children in the orphanage. Skeleton King even didn't know then that his greatest enemy – Chiro- would come from that orphanage. He just wanted to spread his influence among the children. He wanted then to support him. But how could the children, whose parents were killed by Skeleton King support him?

Though…there were some persons who were just afraid of him.

But not the fact of Mr Selv's great power scared Chiro. He was afraid to come back to those places, to see the school…It was hard for him psychologically.

"_I won't be back!!! Never! "Chiro's_ soul wanted to shout. He wanted to ask for help, but who could help him?

The boy had decided not to tell his story to monkeys long ago, and he wasn't going to tell it then. Seemed like BT had read his thoughts:

"Why don't you ask monkeys to help?"

"I don't want them to know everything that happened to me many years ago…"

"They still don't know?"

"What for? Mr. Selv was gone... The orphanage was ruled well…By the way, what has happened to Mrs. Ellis?" Chiro's voice sounded excited and scared of an answer at the same time.

"When he came he locked her somewhere underground…I don't know exactly …"

Chiro got mad at the same second BT has answered. "_He's locked her! She's also in danger!" _ He didn't know what to do. One part of him wanted to rush to that monster-orphanage and save Mrs. Ellis- his favourite young teacher, the only one, who helped children at those times. When Mr. Selv disappeared Mrs. Ellis became a headmaster. The other his part wanted to stay somewhere safe till…Till what?

Chiro suddenly understood the thing, which had already been clear.

"_If not I, th__en who?_

_Poor Mrs. Ellis__... Is it her fault this demon came back? He would be even able to kill her…And the other children, they're also in danger…" _

_A_ real part of the boy had won the game. He began acting and thinking like himself. There were no egoism and scare in him no more.

BT had been looking at Chiro while the boy's parts were fighting. He saw a great fire in his eyes. BT was even afraid of him at that moment. Seemed like Chiro was able to kill anyone standing in front of him. BT made some steps back, but suddenly Chiro turned back, smiled and asked him:

"**Are you ready?"**

_A/N So, how it was? I haven't been writing for a long time, so I doubt it was interesting…So many thoughts, short dialogs… though it was necessary as I've told AT LEAST all the secrets. _

_Anyway, REVIEW, REVIW and REVIEW!!!! _

_Yours MiriamLee_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N__ Hi Everybody! Great news for me, as S.R.M.T.H.F.G. is back here In my country! It's shown twice, at night (12:15 A.M. till 1:00 A.M.) Sometimes it's so difficult to wait! But it's worth while! Of course it's only the old epies, but they really cheered me up and inspired me greatly!_

_So here's the next 7__th__ chapter! (My god! How many chapters I've already written! Wow! )_

_Well, where've we stopped…oh, yes!_

… BT made some steps back, but suddenly Chiro turned back, smiled and asked him:

"**Are you ready?"**

Chapter 7

Hours before in the Super Robot

… The silver monkey closed his eyes and concentrated, than suddenly opened them and said:

"Chiro isn't in the Robot anymore."

"He…escaped? How could he…?" – Gibson said. His voice was very disappointed and unsure.

"As you see he could! I've told you, we shouldn't leave him alone!" -Sparx pointed at Gibson.

"**You**'ve told **me**? Really? Sorry, something has happened to my memory… IT WAS YOU WHO LEFT HIM HERE ALONE!!!"

Again it was Nova's turn to stop the monkeys quarrelling.

"Chiro's a big boy, and he can take care of him and make the decisions himself, don't you think so?"

"Nova is right" Antauri came up to her. Otto followed him. "The boy has his own mind. What I can't understand, it's why is Chiro so afraid of school?"

"It was the question we wanted to ask…But now, when Chiro's gone…" Gibson began

"…We gotta find him!!!" Otto exclaimed suddenly.

Everybody turned back and looked at the green monkey...

"Uh… anime drop… Shuggazoom's so big, Chiro's so small…A stupid idea, I know…He-hee…Sorry!"

"You're idea is not so stupid, Otto" – the greatest thinker of the team said- "Chiro's the member of the monkey team. We'd be able to see him on the locator, right Gibson?"

"Of course! Everybody - to the main room of the Super Robot!" And the blue monkey rushed back. The rest of the team followed him.

"Ha, a great leader!" Sparx mumbled –"Everybody to the main room! UH!" – The red monkey tried to imitate Gibson's voice.

When they all gathered in the main room of the Super Robot, Gibson came up to the computer. He pushed some buttons on the keyboard and a detailed map of Shuggazoom appeared on the screen. The blue monkey started to knock on the keyboard again. A moment later a red point appeared.

"This read point is Chiro"

"Great Brain –Strain! And we thought it's your grandma!" Sparx grinned

Gibson's face became as red, as the point on the map. He turned back to the red monkey and fixed his black eyes on him.

"Well, Gibson" – Otto thought it was just the right time to interrupt their "eye dispute" – "So, where's he now?"

Gibson's face came to it normal blue color, but he was still glaring at Sparx.

Nova - cough " ehm…Gibson!"

"Yes-yes…I'm comin' "- Gibson approached to the computer again – "Right now he's … in the café…???"

"Maybe Chiro just wanted to eat some ice-cream?" Otto supposed

"At 10:34 p.m.?" – Nova had a really disappointed look.

"Well, surely, he's in the cafe not for some ice-cream. But what for?" Antauri asked himself, saying the question aloud.

Everyone was silent for the next 2 or 3 minutes. They didn't want to interrupt each other's thoughts.

"Monkeys Mobilize!" Antauri finally shouted.

In the café

"But what can we – you and me - do? I won't be able to help you at all! You know – I'm not that... I'm not a monkey." BT said.

It was a real look at the situation. He, Chiro, didn't want to tell everything to the monkey team, he wanted to cope with that problem himself. He was not afraid so much as he was before, but anyway… He understood that he wouldn't defeat Mr. Selv (And all his helpers of course!) all alone.

"Well, we can…" Chiro began, but suddenly he heard the sound, so familiar to him. It's like a …

"…Super Robot…" – Chiro whispered.

He really didn't know what to do. Should he go out, see the monkeys and tell them the full story…Or should he run away and continue hiding from his dearest friends? But it can't last forever…

With this thought in his mind, Chiro came up to the door, took away the chair, which he had placed in front of the entrance for not to let BT go away.

Then the boy opened the door. Great air flow met him. His wonderful black hair was waving in the wind, shiny blue eyes were staring at the sky (_or better to say, at the Robot flying in the sky_) …

Later, in the main room in the Super Robot

"We'd better go to the café. We'll eat some ice cream…For free, by the way!" Sparx noticed

"Sparx, we already get everything for free in Shuggazoom, as a gratitude for regular salvations of the city." – Nova said.

"Anyway, I want some ice-cream!" – The red monkey knocked his fist on the inner side ofthe sphere-shaped armchair.

"Otto, go and buy 6… oh, sorry BT, 7 portions of ice-cream, please" Chiro smiled and reached out the money. "Leave it on the counter"

"Money? What for?" Sparx said in a great surprise. "The things are free for us, why not to enjoy these privileges?"

"Because I can't act like that. It's…just my character. Maybe I'm too honest, guys?" Chiro laughed.

"Well, doesn't matter… It's your money, and I want to eat. So, Otto, be quick please!"

"I'll do my best, mister S.P.R.X. 77" – the green monkey grinned and disappeared in the green tube.

"So, Antauri, Gibson, any ideas?" Nova asked

The blue and the silver monkey were staring at the full map of Shuggazoom city. After the boy had told his story to the hyperforce, they had to make a detailed plan of their actions.

…Chiro's school was situated far from a busy center of the city. It was funny for the boy to see it like a blue small point… Ha, the Chosen One is afraid of a little blue point on the map of a great city of Shuggazoom… How funny the world can be!

"Actually I have some sort of a plan, but…"

"Gibson just can't survive without his favorite "buts"!" Sparx smiled

"Sparx!" Nova and Antauri exclaimed with one voice

"Ok,ok. I'm silent"

"So, continue, Gibson." Chiro said

"Thanks, Chiro. As I've already said, I have a plan, but it has some defects. For example, imagine the situation – We come to that school, and then what? We can't enter the main entrance, right?"

"Well, if it's the only problem, then it's solved. You know when I …uh,.. studied in that school, if such a process can be called like that…

So, I and my friends tried to escape many times. So we have found some secret exits, which can be good secret entrances for us. I guess they still exist; they're really very difficult to find! " Chiro said

"Yes…So, one problem's really solved. I hope these entrances are really still situated there…

The next problem's your teacher, who was the principal before Selv came back."

"Yes…That's a real problem… I can't even imagine where can she be…But we must rescue her…" Chiro said in great thoughtfulness

"And she's probably our only weak point." Antauri added

"Wait! There're the dungeons in school! I swear, Selv hid her there!" Chiro cried in a glad voice. "Any other problems?"

"No, I think, that's all"

"Ha, some defects? Gib, you had no plan at all! Chiro has made it himself in a minute! What were you thinking about for…" he looked at the watches "for more than half an hour?" Sparx smirked.

Nova lost her control. She came up to the red monkey with her eyes burning. Sparx made some steps backwards, but Nova followed him. I scaring smile appeared on her face, she was already ready to fix Sparx up…

"Anyone wants ice-cream?" – Otto came onto the room with 6 portions of ice-cream in his hands. The 7th portion was already in green monkey's mouth.

"Wow!!! Ice cream!" Chiro, BT and Gibson ran up to Otto. Antauri slowly levitated up to Otto as well.

"Thanks Otto. He saved your life." Nova winked at Sparx.

"I guess I'd better thank my portion of ice-cream first" Sparx smiled and they both approached to get their yammies.

A/N Wow! I guess it's the longest chapter of my fan fic ever! So, did you like it? Or not? Please, REVIEW, guys!!!

A/N 2 Oh, some of the reviewers of the previous chapter said that I have some grammar and lexical mistakes. So I gotta say sorry for all of them (I know there're lots of them) It's not my mother tongue, but I try my best to cope with this language ;)

MiriamLee


End file.
